Runaway Runt
by AlexandraSwiss
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's 3rd child is a powerless human, unlike the two older children. So they decide to seal her up in the future. But she doesnt want to give up her life in the fuedal era so she runs away to find out her family's secrets, friends, and foe
1. Prologue

Runaway Runt  
Lil Rinny

Summary Home is where the heart is. Your family is always in your heart. But how can your family be in your home, when they want to seal you back in the future? Kioko wants to stay in the Feudal Era with her priestess mother and her hanyou father but they want her to stay in the future since she has no spiritual or demonic powers. What's a girl to do? Runaway, of course!

Prologue  
They all knelt closely by Kagome with the new bundle of joy in her arms. Sango smiled, "She's beautiful Kagome. What are you going to name her?" "I think Kioko would be a nice name," she replied, fingering the necklace around her baby's neck. "Kioko?" asked the little girl sitting next to her. "That's a silly name." "So is Kyojo," a older boy said who was sitting by Inuyasha. The little girl stuck out her tongue at the boy and vise versa. "Izo stop picking on your sister. Kyojo stop making fun of your new sister's name. Don't make me have to separate you two again," Inuyasha warned. "Yes Father," the two children said sulkily. "Sen? Would you like to see the baby?" Miroku asked. Another boy, who looked like a mini Miroku, poked his head out from behind Sango's legs. He stared at the giggling little baby in Kagome's arms before shaking his head slowly and hiding behind his mother's legs again. "Come on Sen," Kagome said. "She won't bite." "I doubt that," Kyojo said, pointing to the small baby who was trying to chew on the long necklace around her neck. She stopped for a second, looking in Sen's direction. The baby let out a giggle as she threw her arms out towards him. "Uh! Uh!" she said. "I think she wants you," Kagome remarked. Sen gulped before slowly walking over. Kioko grabbed the necklace around his neck and began chewing on it. Everyone laughed a bit. She grabbed his finger then and smiled at him. Sen blushed lightly. Kioko yawned. "She's tired," Kaede noted. "I shall put her to sleep." Kagome handed her to Kaede's wrinkled arms but was held back. Kagome looked down to Sen who was still blushing as he tried to pry his finger from Kioko's grasp. Kagome smiled before helping him get his finger loose. Kaede walked from the hut with the sleepy baby in her arms. "Come along children," Kaede said. "Let us leave." Kyojo and Izo followed her out to watch their new little sister be put to bed. Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up. "We need to talk," Kagome said to Miroku and Sango. "Its about Kioko.. I'm afraid.. She doesn't have any demon or spiritual power in her. She's going to be very vulnerable to demons if she ever gets in trouble." "We were hoping that if she ever did get into any trouble that you would help her out," Inuyasha said. "I've already asked Shippo to help any way he can but I know that since you still live in another village that if she ever strays from this one you could take care of her. She is our youngest child and I don't want her to get into danger." "We'll help any way we can," Miroku said. "I'll help too!" Sen said. The four adults looked down upon him making him blush. Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you Sen. I'm sure you'll be a big help in the future…."

Hey guys! Hope you liked it so far. I wrote about 16 chapters before actually putting the prologue in oo;; Anyways, I already posted the next few chapters so please enjoy what I'm providing you with. There will be a few secrets, twists, and other... 'new characters' that will... remind you of our favorite Yasha Group. The prologue is short because its just explaining about everyone's lives as of now so dont get disappointed. I've got some extra long chapters coming up! P&T! R&R!


	2. Runt of the Mill

Runaway Runt  
Lil Rinny 

Summary Home is where the heart is. Your family is always in your heart. But how can your family be in your home, when they want to seal you back in the future? Kioko wants to stay in the Feudal Era with her priestess mother and her hanyou father but they want her to stay in the future since she has no spiritual or demonic powers. What's a girl to do? Runaway, of course!

Chapter 1  
The Runt of the Mill  
The girl tapped her pencil lightly as she stared out of the classroom window. She had long black hair down to her mid-back and dark chocolate eyes that gleamed in the sunlight. She brushed the hair out of her eyes as she began to daydreamed again.

Of course, she was deep in thought of what was going to happen later on that day. Today was her fifteenth birthday. This was the day her spiritual demon powers would shine and she would be able to join her family in the jewel hunt and learn the family secret. Unfortunately, her claws hadn't grown in yet, unlike her brother's, and her spiritual power hadn't surfaced yet, unlike her sister's.

"Taishio Kioko!" the teacher snapped at her, slapping a ruler on her desk.

The girl jumped to attention. "Y-yes Mr. Hiroshima?"

"Pay attention! This isn't La-La Land!" The other students in the classroom began laughing.

"Yes Ms. Hiroshima," Kioko said quietly, a light blush in her pale cheeks.

The bell burst through the hallways. "All right class, do math problems one through ten on page eighty-three. You're dismissed," the teacher called.

Kioko jumped from her seat with her books in hand before rushing from the class room to her locker. She quickly opened it, stuffed her papers in, before closing it and running out the back door of the school. This was her daily routine for a school day. Sprint to locker, stuff things in it, and then sprint away before he could show up. Luckily, Kioko hadn't seen him all day so she was mainly in the clear. However, Kioko looked around still to check if anyone was watching. She usually took the back door, which wasn't allowed, to go home. Kioko let out a sigh of relief before walking outside. Without warning, a swift punch came to her cheek, knocking her down.

"A-Adrian!" Kioko stuttered. "I thought you weren't here today!!"

"Heh, like I'd miss a chance to take your allowance this weekend. I have a date today so I need you to do me a little favor," said the boy who was standing over her. He had short blonde hair that was slightly spiked on the top of his head. His lips were curled into a wicked smirk the whole time.

"Look, its my birthday today. And I don't want to miss my parents when they get home," Kioko spat, rubbing her lightly bruised cheek as she struggled to stand up.

"Oh! Then I shout give you a special birthday punch then!" Adrian chuckled, pummeling her in the stomach. Kioko clutched her stomach, hunching over in pain. She bit her lip, drawing blood.

"I wonder why your parents are never home. Maybe they hate you. Or maybe they just don't care for you. As for you sister and your brother, I'm sure you parents love them. They're not wimpy like you. I'm sure if a demon came around they could kill it faster than I could kill you. But enough of me praising your siblings.." Adrian grabbed her hair and pulled her head up she could see him. "Tell me how to make this date perfect."

"What do you like to do best?" she asked, smiling herself as a trickle of blood ran down her chin.

"Watching monster truck rallies," he said simply.

"Take her to one and she'll be putty in your hands," Kioko replied.

"Really? Thanks Punk," Adrian said, throwing her back on the ground and stepping on her back as he left.

A few minutes passed before Kioko stood up. She cleared up the blood from her chin and wiped it on her blouse and began walking home. At least everything would get better when her parents got home. Kioko opened up the door, setting her shoes down by the others as she walked inside.

"I'm home!" she called tiredly.

"Welcome home dear!" said her grandmother when she came into the living room.

"Hey Grandma," Kioko said lightly. Souta, a tall man in priest robes, like his grandfather, walked in.

"Happy Birthday Kioko," he said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, Kioko. Did you get hit with another baseball?" her grandmother asked. "Yeah," Kioko lied with a fake grin as she touched the bruise on her cheek.

Since she was little, Adrian had been picking on her, she'd lied about it every time. Now, fibbing was as easy as breathing. Kioko always said she hurt herself in baseball even though she didn't like the sport, let alone playing it.

"I keep telling you not to play that dangerous sport," her grandmother reminded. "You'll end up in the hospital like your uncle."

"Now mother, that only happened once and I only broke my arm," Souta retorted.

"Yes, but Kioko's broken every bone imaginable since she was five! I think its time you quit baseball Honey." "But I can't let down the team," Kioko complained to sound realistic. "I'm the best player!"

"Let her play Mother. Its part of the game to get hurt," Souta explained.

"Well.. Okay, but try not to get hurt anymore," Kioko's grandmother said.

"So," Kioko said happily, "Where are my presents?"

Souta chuckled lightly as he smoothed back his black locks. "Don't worry. It's right here." He walked into the kitchen and pulled a present out from under the sink.

"So that's where you put it!" Kioko said.

Souta handed her the beautiful box covered in gold wrapping paper and tied with a bullion bow. Kioko unwrapped it neatly, wanting to save the pretty paper. Inside the small box was a silver frame with a picture of her whole family in it.

"Thanks Uncle Souta! Thanks Grandma!" she said, hugging their necks.

"You better get to the Feudal Era," Grandmother warned. "Your mother and father will have a fit if they traveled a long way and you're not there."

Kioko nodded, placing the picture in her bag. She ran to the bathroom and changed into her kimono. "Bye Uncle Souta! Bye Grandma!" she shouted as she ran out to the Well house.

Kioko looked around to see that the coast was clear before entering the shrine. She jumped with ease over the edge of the wooden well. On the other side is where she climbed out. It was a cloudy day.

"I hope it rains," Kioko whispered. She had always liked to do earns in the rain to get all sopping wet when she jumped in the puddles.

The wind blew gently against the trees and grass. Her hair blew past her shoulders to her back. The sun didn't shine at all on the tiny village. Kioko walked slowly, looking at her surrounds with a light smile. She sighed happily.

"It's a good day for rain," someone said.

"Yeah," Kioko agreed. "It is a good day for rain.. Uncle Shippo."

A tiny squirrel hopped onto her shoulder. "How do you catch me every time?" he asked.

Kioko sighed with her father's usual cocky grin, "It's a gift. So, how's Granny?"

"She's good. Just waiting for you."

"Kioko!" a kind and gentle voice rang out.

"Granny Kaede!" Kioko shouted as she sprinted towards the old woman. She hugged her neck.

"My dear child, what happened to your face?" Kaede asked. "Ye look like ye have been struck."

"No, I was hit in the face with a baseball," Kioko lied again. "Its nothing really. I barely noticed it."

"Well, lets come inside and at least put some cold water on it," Shippo suggested. He ushered the two inside the hut just as a thunderous boom exploded across the lands.

Lightning struck far off in the distance. "Sounds like a thunder storm," Kioko said with a slight tone of saddened tone. "I hope my parents make it."

"Don't worry Kioko," Kaede reassured, "Your parents are in the neighboring village they should be here shortly." She handed Kioko a cold washcloth to put on the bruise.

"Thanks," she said quietly, placing it on her cheek.

The rain pounded a bit harder now. "Hurry up you two!" Inuyasha yelled back to the girls. "Kioko's probably there already!"

"We're going as fast as we can Dad!" Kyojo shouted.

"Feh! Even when I'm human I can run faster!" Inuyasha spat.

"I still don't see why we had to come home so early," Kyojo mumbled.

"Its your sister's birthday," Kagome retorted. "We're suppose to be there for her."

"I know that but I don't see why we had to come. Its only Kioko's birthday. She has plenty of friends she can hang out with and get presents from," Kyojo said.

"But we're her family, not her friends. We're suppose to be there for her," Izo reminded.

"Whatever."

The family continued to run faster through the forest towards the village.

Kioko sat on the porch of her family's home waiting for the arrival of her family. She still had the cold washcloth on her bruise. Kaede and Shippo had mixed up some herbs to reduce the swelling and lighten the color. It proved well since nobody could see it anymore. That was at least four hours ago when she started waiting for her parents.

'They're not coming,' she thought, 'Every year they either forget or something comes up. I better go inside.'

She picked up the candle that had been sitting there with her since she had come outside. The wax was almost gone and the light was growing dim. Kioko blew out the flame and began to retreat back into the tiny home.

"Oh.. Okay.. We're here," said a breathless tone.

Kioko turned around to see her sister collapsed on her mother and her mother collapsed on her father who was just as out of breath as was his son beside him.

"You made it!" Kioko shouted as she glomped her father.

"Of course we did," he said. "What'd you think, we wouldn't come?"

"Eh.. never mind. Lets go inside," Kioko said quickly.

"Oh! We got you some gifts," Kagome reminded.

"Awesome!"

They stepped inside, meeting with Shippo and Kaede.

"So, how was your trip?" Shippo asked in teasing voice.

He still remembered that every time they came home they were always tired and worn out.

"Shut up," Kyojo and Inuyasha mumbled.

Shippo gave Inuyasha and Kagome a serious look this time. He stood up and passed them. "You have to tell Kioko about you-know-what today," he reminded. Then he turned to Kioko with a smile. "Um, Kioko, want to help me get the food?"

Kioko nodded and got up to follow him out of the room.

"Oh... I almost forgot about that," Kagome admitted. "Lets just hope she won't be too upset."

"Don't worry Mother," Izo said with a reassuring tone. "If she can handle Kyojo's attitude then she can handle this."

"I don't think so," Inuyasha said. "Did you see how she flipped out after we said no to home-schooling? She might do it again after this."

Preview for the next chapter: "Kioko! Come back! You're, uh, grounded!" Inuyasha shouted. Kioko threw him a death glare. "Bite me!" she shouted back, kicking the horse to make it go. The rain and thunder didn't seem to bother Hiten the horse that much as it ran towards the forest. "Kioko, you little punk, get your butt back here!" Inuyasha growled. "No!" she shouted.

Hoped you liked this one too. Just a brief show of her life at home in the fuedal era and at school. As you can see I've put up a preview. I have one for every chapter to keep the suspense going. P&T! R&R!


	3. Runaway

Runaway Runt Lil Rinny

Summary Home is where the heart is. Your family is always in your heart. But how can your family be in your home, when they want to seal you back in the future? Kioko wants to stay in the Feudal Era with her priestess mother and her hanyou father but they want her to stay in the future since she has no spiritual or demonic powers. What's a girl to do? Runaway, of course!

Chapter 2  
Runaway  
Shippo and Kioko returned balancing seven bowls of Raman noodles and seven cups of tea.

"Okay," Kioko said. "Take them before they fall!"

They each grabbed one cup and one bowl leaving her with none. Shippo smiled and handed her a dish and cup.

"Thanks," she mumbled sheepishly.

Everyone shifted uneasy, all trying to think of a way to tell her without upsetting her. Kioko didn't know what was going on so decided to change the subject.

"So, you said you had some gifts for me, right?"

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said, taking out something wrapped in cloth. He mentally thanked Kami-sama for the subject change. "Kagome," he asked. "Where did we put the gifts?"

Kagome tugged her backpack towards her where searched through the bag endlessly. "Where did I put them? I know they're here somewhere," she mumbled, pulling out extra clothes, bandages, and food, accidentally piling them on top of Inuyasha.

Kaede gave a confused glance towards the rest of the children but they shrugged. Kagome let out a sigh of relief once she reached the bottom of the almost empty bag, pulling out several boxes. She turned around towards Kioko but found her husband under her things.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing under there?" she asked.

"Feh!" he had put simply, pushing through the pile.

"Anyways, here," Kagome said, handing three boxes and something covered in cloth. "One from each of us." Kioko tore through the wrapping quickly like an animal and opened up the small box. She picked up a card and read it aloud.

"To my dorky little sister," Kioko read with a secret sweat drop. "Gee, wonder who that could be." (A/N: Hee hee, I rymed! -)

She opened the box. Inside was a new pink kimono. Of course, Kyojo's favorite color was pink and she was a big shopping fan so it had to be from her. It was checkered three shades of pink with large circles on the skirt.

"Thanks Kyojo!" Kioko picked up the next box and read the card. Kioko paused with a look of amusement on her face.

"What' it say?" Kagome asked.

"It says 'Feh!' And that's it," she replied.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha.

"What? What?! Is there something on my face?" he asked feeling around his face.

Everyone shook their heads and went back to look at the present Inuyasha got for Kioko. She pulled off the top and looked inside.

"Oh joy! Raman noodles!" she said sarcastically with yet another secret sweat drop.

"Um, I was wondering, could you share those? That's my last pack," said Inuyasha.

"You and your fetishes," Kagome retorted, face faltering.

Kioko giggled, "I don't mind Mom."

She picked up another box and pulled out the card. "'To my kawaii little sister. Love Izo.' Wow! Someone actually put their name on a card," Kioko joked. She pulled off the top to find a box inside. "You got me a box! Cool!" she said sardonically.

Izo laughed, "Open it up."

Kioko opened it up again to find another box. She opened up several more boxes until she came upon a very small one. She opened it up to find a jade bracelet inside. Kioko smiled happily.

"Thank you Izo!" she said, hugging his neck. "There's something else in there," Izo reminded.

Kioko dug through the box again to find a large pocketknife. Kagome sweat dropped at the thought of Kioko carrying a knife around with her.

"Thanks everyone. I love my gifts."

"Hold on," Inuyasha said. "You still have three more gifts to open."

She handed Kioko her the gift wrapped in cloth. It was long, wrapped in brown paper. Kioko ripped off the paper and smiled widely. She picked up the bow and arrows that were set in the paper.

"I used that when I first met your father," Kagome said.

"And she tried to shoot me with it too," Inuyasha said looking another way.

"Oh come on! I didn't mean to! Your father always keeps a grudge," Kagome said with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

"Feh!"

Kioko giggled.

"Here child," Kaede said, handing her a large square shaped gift wrapped in a large, black cloth. "The cloth is the skin of the fire rat. Inuyasha helped me find it. It can be used for protection or disguise."

Kioko unwrapped the fire rat skin, which was in the shape of an oversized jacket with a cloaking hood, to find a book.

"That book has a several spells that even I haven't tried."

"Thanks," Kioko said with a soft smile as she pulled on the jacket.

"Now open mine!" Shippo said excitedly, shoving his gift into her hands.

"Okay," Kioko said, beginning to open it. Inside the box was a regular old brown bag.

"It's made out of my father's fur. I used my fox magic to make sure it never gets full. You can fit anything in it and it never gets over sized or heavy. Unless someone else it carrying it," he explained.

Kioko gave him a hug. "Thanks guys. This has been the best birthday ever." Kioko put her gifts into her new bag. "I'm going to go put these in my room," she said. "Be right back."

She jumped up and ran towards her room down the hall. As they all watched her, their smiles faded. "Have ye told her?" Kaede asked.

"What do you think?" Kyojo asked back.

Izo sighed, "I hate to call my little sister this but, she is the runt and runts don't get very much power." Kioko stopped as she neared the hut, overhearing her family's conversation.

"Without any power she'll be very vulnerable. I'm afraid the safest place for Kioko is back home in the future," Inuyasha replied regretfully.

'I don't have any power?' Kioko thought as she continued to listen.

"Lets just hope she doesn't feel bad when we tell her," Kagome said.

"Don't worry mother. Kioko is a very strong willed girl," Izo insisted. "She may be a vulnerable human but she'll understand."

"I know."

Kioko could hear Kyojo snickering to herself in the background. She knew Kyojo was probably going to antagonize her about how she got to go and not her. Kioko narrowed her eyes. Just a vulnerable human, eh? Kioko's blood boiled at the thought of going back home for the rest of her life. She loved it here. At home kids made fun of her and pushed her around. Here she could be herself and not be bullied. Talk about home being the safest place. Kioko silently tipped toed back to her room where she pulled out the spell book.

"What is taking so long?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling," Inuyasha said.

"What is wrong?" Kaede asked.

"Kioko.. Her scent has disappeared."

Everyone stood up and walked down the hall to Kioko's room. They opened the door to see rain falling in from an open window. Whipping next to the window was a note. Inuyasha picked it up and read it aloud. "'Don't follow me' … What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means she's run away," Izo noted.

"My poor baby!" Kagome shouted. (A/N: Sorry, had to put the stereotypical mommy line in ;; )

Kioko ran through the pouring rain towards the stables. She knew that if she had a horse she could cover more distance, even if it was raining. Kioko entered the stables.

"Who should I ride? Torch? William? Mary Sue? No."

She stopped in front of a stall with the name Hiten written on the door. Shippo had named it after the Thunder Brother, Hiten because it was as fast as lightening and he had a thing for his sister, Souten. Kioko quickly saddled the horse up and bridled it. She climbed onto him and trotted out of the stable. It neighed loudly, attracting the villagers and her family to come outside.

"Kioko! Come back! You're, uh, grounded!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kioko threw him a death glare. "Bite me!" she shouted back, kicking the horse to make it go.

The rain and thunder didn't seem to bother Hiten the horse that much as it ran towards the forest. "Kioko, you little punk, get your butt back here!" Inuyasha growled.

"No!" she shouted.

"Izo go get your sister!" Kagome said.

"Show off," Kyojo muttered.

Kioko gave the horse another kick, making clicking noise so he'd go faster.

"Kioko!" shouted Izo, as he neared her.

"Go away!" she shouted back. "Leave me alone!"

Izo jumped on the branches above her head. "Kioko, come back!" he ordered. "You're just a human. You'll be eaten by a demon for sure!"

Kioko glared up at him. "I know that! I heard you the first time you all said it. And you should be embarrassed," she said.

"Why? Because my little sister isn't as strong as me?"

"No. You should be embarrassed because you just got beaten by a human," she replied.

Izo stopped for a moment to understand what she meant before a fist hit him upside the head, knocking him down. Kioko ran further and further away before she was out of sight. Izo walked back to the village rubbing his head furiously.

"What happened?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Where is she?!"

Izo pointed to his head. "She struck me and ran away," he replied. She was right, though, he did feel embarrassed being beaten by a human.

"We have to go after her Inuyasha! She could get lost, or hurt, or..." Kagome trailed off in her sentence as she realized something.

Inuyasha and Kagome had promised each other that when each of their children came of age, they would tell them of their evil enemy Naraku. Today they were supposed to do that, but Kioko had run away before they could.

"Inuyasha, we have to go after her!" Kagome shouted.

"Mom," Izo said, "We can't do much right now. We'll have to wait until morning. She should be cooled off by then and be dying to come home."

Kyojo crossed her arms and pouted. 'Idiot,' she thought.

The four went back into the hut for the night.

Kioko slowly stopped next to a large tree. She was soaking wet and shivering. Kioko sneezed.

"Ugh," she mumbled, pulling the hood of her new jacket over her head.

Since it was already well into the night, Kioko tied Hiten's reins to a tree and began to make a camp. "Tomorrow we'll go out and... Um… Do something?" she asked herself.

She hadn't really thought further than the running away part. Kioko shrugged it off though.

"Its late," Kioko told her horse. "We should get some sleep." She leaned against the tree, falling asleep.

Preview: The wind suddenly picked up from in front of Kioko just as the demon leaped into the air to attack. Kioko held tight to her horse's neck trying not to get caught in the wind. She looked up to see a black hole pulling her towards it. Hiten shoved his hooves down into the ground to keep himself from falling victim to the vortex. Kioko felt herself lift off the horse's back and towards the portal. "No!" she cried. "I don't want to get sucked up!"

Hmm, a vortex a wind.. Who could that be?! I know and you dont! :P Anyways, keep reading and I'll keep updating. ;) P&T! R&R! 


	4. Violet Eyes

Runaway Runt  
Lil Rinny 

Summary Home is where the heart is. Your family is always in your heart. But how can your family be in your home, when they want to seal you back in the future? Kioko wants to stay in the Feudal Era with her priestess mother and her hanyou father but they want her to stay in the future since she has no spiritual or demonic powers. What's a girl to do? Runaway, of course!

Chapter 3  
Violet Eyes  
"Its morning now! Get up!" Kagome shouted at everyone.

Kyojo rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. "Mom," she wined lying back down. "Its Five A.M. I bet she's not even up right now."

"Exactly! That's why we're going now! We can catch up to her better before she starts moving again!" Kagome shouted. "Now get your lazy butts up!"

The family of demons moaned as they were dragged out of bed.

"Inuyasha go outside and see if you can catch Kioko's scent while I grabbed breakfast," Kagome ordered. Inuyasha, already being intimidated by Kagome's angered wrath, pulled himself out of bed and went outside. He sniffed around for Kioko's scent. Kioko's scent was different from his other pups'. It smelt like Kagome's scent with a touch of his own human scent. Kagome and the pups, that's what Inuyasha called them, came out of the hut eating cereal bars. Kagome handed him one too.

"Did you find it?" she asked him and he nodded.

Kagome smiled. Her day seemed to have brightened up just a bit. Kyojo sighed. She wanted some attention too.

Hiten nudged Kioko's face again. She stirred but didn't wake. An acorn suddenly flew through the air and hit Kioko on the head.

"Ouch!" Kioko said as she awoke.

She looked up to see a squirrel snickering, as it would seem. She gave it an annoyed looked before snuggling up in her blanket and going back to sleep. The squirrel threw several more acorns at her. Kioko gave the squirrel a death glare before getting up.

"Baka," she mumbled.

By the time she had finished putting away her blanket she realized that her family might come looking for her.

"Well, they won't get me," Kioko said as she reached into her bag. "I hope that Kaede's books were right. I didn't memorize them for nothing."

She pulled out a bottle of white powder and began to sprinkle it on herself and then on Hiten. Kioko remembered reading in Kaede's books about a certain powder that temporarily got rid of scents. She sneezed. "Ugh. This stuff smells," she replied. "Well, as long as it will get them off my tail for a while."

Kioko jumped onto Hiten's back and looked back to where she had come from. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts before turning back around.

"Yah!" Kioko shouted, kicking the horse's side.

(A/N: Lets make this a bit more interesting shall we? )

After several hours of traveling through the forest Kioko began to feel an aura. She shrugged it off as nothing but it started get stronger. Kioko was a little worried. She had a bow and several arrows but no spiritual power to destroy them with one shot. She also had a sword that Shippo had given her a few days before her birthday but didn't know how to use it.

The crack of a twig behind her sounded in her ears. Kioko turned quickly to see a large lizard demon drooling with a wicked grin on its scaly face. She gasped at the sight. The only demons she had ever been around were Uncle Shippo and her family. Kioko kicked Hiten's side telling him to go.

"Yah!" The lizard demon chased after her and Hiten almost as quickly as Izo. "Somebody! Anybody! Help!"

The wind suddenly picked up from in front of Kioko just as the demon leaped into the air to attack. Kioko held tight to her horse's neck trying not to get caught in the wind. She looked up to see a black hole pulling her towards it. Hiten shoved his hooves down into the ground to keep himself from falling victim to the vortex. Kioko felt herself lift off the horse's back and towards the portal.

"No!" she cried. "I don't want to get sucked up!"

Her fingers slipped from Hiten's mane as she began to fly into the wind. It stopped suddenly just as Kioko was about to reach it. She crashed hardly into another hard object. Kioko landed on top of whatever was behind the wind vortex. She rubbed her head before looking down at the object she landed on. Kioko stared into soft violet eyes.

They sparkled in the sunlight like dark pools of water. The eyes blinked snapping Kioko out of her trance. She realized the eyes had to have belonged to a person so she immediately picked herself off the person.

He stood up looking down at her. It was a boy with dark black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck and a gold earring hanging from his left ear. He wore black and indigo priest robes and held a staff that jingled as he stood. They both stared into each other's eyes for a long time until Hiten nudged Kioko hard in the back. She toppled over landing in the boy's arms. Kioko looked up at him, (A/N: kissy kissy!) a bright color of pink spread across her pale cheeks. Kioko opened her mouth to say something but not a sound was made.

The boy smiled as he helped her regain her composure.

"Thanks for saving me," Kioko said in almost a whisper.

"You're welcome," he replied in a soft velvety voice.

A mushroom suddenly hit Kioko in the back of her head. She turned around fuming as the little squirrel holding two other mushrooms hid in a branch on a nearby tree.

"That smart squirrel to run away," the boy chuckled.

Just then, Kioko's brain snapped. That's right! She was running away! (A/N: stupid XD)

"Sorry! But I've got to go!" Kioko said as she began to mount her horse.

"Where are you going?" asked the boy.

"I'm not really sure," Kioko said in realization. "But I am running away."

"Great!" said the boy.

Kioko gave him a strange look and he smiled.

"I'm running away too," he replied. "Would it be any trouble if I joined you?"

He hid his face but Kioko knew he had a blush on. She thought for a moment.

"Ok," she said.

Kioko let out a hand, which he took in order to get on Hiten's back. The boy sat behind her on the horse.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Kioko," she replied with a tiny blush on her face.

"Mine's Sen," replied the boy.

Kioko made Hiten walk so that they could talk as they went along, running from home.

"How did you do that?" Kioko asked.

"Do what?" Sen asked.

"That thing with the wind tunnel," she said. (A/N: wink wink nudge nudge -)

Sen sighed heavily as he lifted his hand.

"Passed down from generation to generation, the men family have been cursed. Each of us receives a wind tunnel within our hand. It can suck up objects and, as you saw, people into its void. It gets bigger as I grow older."

"That sounds terrible," Kioko said quietly.

"Not really. I use it more as my a strength than my weakness."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. The two talked for a long time about different things.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sen asked.

"Yes. I have a wonderful older brother and a big sister," she replied. "They're both part demon."

"Are you part demon too?" Sen asked, curiosity lining every word.

Kioko sighed, "No. I'm the runt so I don't have any demon power or spiritual. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

Sen nodded his head. "I have an annoying little brother but other than him all I have is my mother's cat," he said.

From out of his robes he pulled a tiny cat. It was a creamy vanilla color with large red eyes and two tails.

"She's so cute!" Kioko exclaimed as the tiny cat let out a mew.

"She's a fire demon," Sen replied.

After another hour or so nightfall came and the two runaway teens had reached a village.

"That'll be seven yen," replied the Innkeeper.

Kioko searched her pockets for money but to no avail. Sen handed the man seven pieces of yen. Kioko blushed. The Innkeeper led the two down the hall to a small room. He slid open the door.

"The bed on the right is for the lady. The bed on the left is for the gentleman," he said, walking back to his office. The two rested the night, getting ready for tomorrow.

"So where are we going tomorrow?" Sen asked.

Kioko thought a moment. "I don't really know. All I want to do is prove my strength and defeat a demon," she replied. "My parents consider me a weakling because I'm not demon. I hear there is a pretty strong demon near the south. I only hear my parents over talk about demons so I'm not one hundred percent sure. But if there is, I'm gonna whoop it's butt!"

She pounded her fist into her palm with a smirk.

"Well, if you're going to be in, um, 'butt-whooping' shape tomorrow, you better get some sleep," Sen reminded.

"I know. Good night Sen."

"Good night Kioko."

Preview: The two raced out to the mountain's ridge to see two people on horseback at the bottom. One was a jet-black haired boy monk that looked suspiciously like another jet blacked haired monk Kouga knew. The other was a girl with long silky black hair that came down a little past her shoulders. Ryu stared wide-eyed as he tugged on Kouga's arm. "Pop.. That girl.. She's so pretty.. And.. Pretty. She looks young enough to be my mate!.. Can I have her?!"

Okay, so not exactly a good ending but hey, I just started. And no, Sen is not a pervert. Yes, yes, I'm sure you will all miss Miroku's wacky antics but dont worry! I have a pervert coming up soon, as you can plainly see. T&P! R&R!


	5. A Cocky Wolf

Runaway Runt  
Lil Rinny 

Summary: Home is where the heart is. Your family is always in your heart. But how can your family be in your home, when they want to seal you back in the future? Kioko wants to stay in the Feudal Era with her priestess mother and her hanyou father but they want her to stay in the future since she has no spiritual or demonic powers. What's a girl to do? Runaway, of course!

Chapter 4  
A Cocky Wolf  
The next morning, Kioko cooked breakfast. She had made her father's favorite, Raman noodles. (A/N: I went to several Asian restaurants and the spell check and its spelt Raman! so deal with it! XP) After breakfast, Sen began to ride off towards the western lands.

He insisted that if she was going to fight a dangerous demon that she saved her energy. They traveled for a while in silence. There wasn't much to talk about anyway.

"Lady Kagome! Lord Miroku!" someone shouted. The two looked up to see several men running their way.

"Lady Kagome! Lord Miroku!" they called continuously. As they came closer their cries died down. "You're not Lady Kagome and Lord Miroku," one replied. "Who are you?"

"Eh," Kioko replied with a sweat drop.

"We are Sen and Kioko. Daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha and Son of Miroku and Sango," Sen explained. "Good enough," a man replied. "I am Kane of the village not far from here. We are having a demon problem and were sent out to find the Yasha Gang. But the offspring in just as good. Come with us."

"How did you know my parents were Kagome and Inuyasha?" Kioko whispered.

Sen smiled but did not say anything. Kioko blushed.

Kane was a tall man, around 20 years of age. He had a brown beard to match his hair and big eyes. He wore typical villager attire but a bit more fancier.

Kioko and Sen followed Kane on Hiten's back to a small village just at the base of surrounding fields. People were building torn down houses and fixing the ruined crops.

"Lately a demon has been terrorizing the village. We would fight but we are a small village of peace and prosperity. We need help to destroy it before it ruins the rest of the soil we've worked so hard to gain," Kane explained.

"What kind of demon is it?" Kioko asked.

"Bear demon," another villager said quickly. "Tis a fairly large one."

"It is to come soon," Kane noted.

Kioko whispered something into Sen's ear. He turned around to face her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"No way would that ever work," he said quietly, as not to draw attention to the villagers.

"Trust me," Kioko said. "I've done it before just not on a real demon."

Sen hesitantly agreed to her plan. Everything went silent as villagers rushed into hiding places.

"The beast approaches!" Kane said before jumping to his own hiding place.

Quiet whispers rose in the air such as, "They can't do it. They're just children!" or "What are we paying these kids exactly?" jumped around in the village. Before a loud roar silenced them. Out of the dank forest came a large bear demon standing at least 8 feet tall. Its fur was soaked in blood, possibly from the villagers. Following her plan, Kioko gave Hiten a hard kick. He neighed before cantering toward the bear. She knocked four arrows in her bow, pointing straight for the demon. Kioko and Sen neared the demon. Closer and closer. When they were at least 10 feet from reaching the monster Kioko shouted, "Now!" and released her arrows.

Sen jumped off of Hiten' back, dropping the reins in front of Kioko. He readied his Wind Tunnel. The bear swiped its claws at the arrows, hitting one. The three other arrows struck his left shoulder and back legs. With the force from the arrows the demon flew back, getting pinned to a tree.

"Sen, now!" Kioko shouted as she pulled Hiten to a stop.

Sen released his Wind Tunnel, drawing in the stuck bear demon and a few extra trees. He quickly pulled his prayer beads back on before sucking up anything else. All was silent for a moment. Brief astonishment from what the villagers had just saw.

"Told you it'd work!" Kioko shouted with a proud smile.

"Sorry I didn't believe you," Sen replied, a smile on his face too.

"That's ok. You can pay me back later," Kioko giggled.

Heads popped up from hiding places as the villagers began to cheer.

"This calls for a celebration!" Kane cried. "In honor of a quick defeat by these two brace heroes!"

Everyone shouted in agreement. As night fell a celebration began. Music, food, and other entertainment were brought for the party.

Sen and Kioko sat at an outside table enjoying the delicious fish and rice with Kane.

"How did you think up that remarkable plan?" Kane asked.

Kioko set down her chopsticks, swallowing her food to answer. "Well, my uncle taught it to me when I parents were away," she explained. "He taught me lots of tricks that I know now."

Another song started up.

"Oh! This is a wonderful song! Kioko, Sen, you must dance!" Kane suggested.

"Well, uh," Sen and Kioko started.

But the two never got to finish what they were saying since Kane and another woman dragged them onto the dance floor.

"Dance!" everyone cheered.

Kioko looked down with a blush before finally giving in. It was a fast song so they didn't have to be so close. Kane smirked as he walked over to the musicians to change the song to a slow one. Sen and Kioko danced. He twirled her around once, getting a little close. They both blushed but hid it quickly.

"Come on!" the people shouted.

Kane smirked as he gave Kioko a gentle push. Kioko tripped a bit, falling into Sen's arms. He caught her quickly before she hit the ground. Kioko looked up at Sen for a moment, frozen like him with a large blush on her face. They stared at each other for a moment in silence. Eye-to-eye they stared silently, as if in a trance.

The song changed to a fast one again, breaking their concentration.

Sen helped Kioko stand up straight before heading back to the table. After the party ending the two slept at the Inn for free since they slain the demon. In the morning the teens packed up to leave.

"Good bye Kane!" Sen called.

"Thank you for the party. It was great!" Kioko shouted as they waved good-bye.

A few villagers and Kane waved back as they watched them ride off.

"That smell," Kouga piped up. "Its smells just like Kagome."

A brunet boy with bright blue eyes turned to look at him.

"Kagome?" he asked. "My step mother?"

"Yep! I bet she dumped that dog turd to join with me and mate!" Kouga suggested. "Come on Ryu, let's go greet your new mom."

Ryu nodded before jumping up and running off with his father. He had long brown hair tied up into a high ponytail. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his smirk as cocky as his dad's. His armor was like the rest of the wolf demons' but with a little less fur. Deep in his legs and right arm were jewel shards.

At a young age his father had 'found' them and gave them to him for protection against Naraku's forces.

The two raced out to the mountain's ridge to see two people on horseback at the bottom. One was a boy monk with jet black hair looked suspiciously like another jet black-haired monk Kouga knew. The other was a girl with long silky black hair that came down a little past her shoulders. Ryu stared wide-eyed at the girl as he tugged on Kouga's arm.

"Pop.. That girl.. She's so pretty.. And.. Pretty. She looks young enough to be my mate!.. Can I have her?!"

"Well, since she isn't Kagome I guess so," said Kouga. "And since you asked so nicely, I'll even teach you how to get her! Lesson one, when you grab a girl, make sure you either knock her out or cover her mouth. Girls tend to scream in your ear if you just pick them up and throw them over your shoulder."

Ryu nodded with a smirk.

Two tornados came straight towards the two runaways. Kioko shielded herself behind Sen from the rising dust. A cloud of dirt surrounded the them, making them cough for air.

"Oi! You smell like Kagome," someone called. "Who are you?"

The dust finally subsided showing two figures. The smaller figure seemed like a mini version of the first.

"My name is Kioko. Kagome is my mother."

"Her mother?" the smaller figure asked. "That means.."

"She mated with dog turd!"

"Dog turd?" Kioko asked. "My mom told me about someone who calls Dad that. Are you Kouga?"

"Yeah. That's me," Kouga said.

"If that's Kouga," Sen began, "Then we must be in the north."

Kioko smacked her head. "Great! Just great! Now we have to travel all that way south! Why didn't we stop and ask for directions?"

"Because we didn't think about it," Sen asked more than said.

Kioko blinked with a confused expression. Kouga and Ryu whispered for a little moment. Ryu smirked with a nod before approaching the two. He spun in a tornado, drawing up dust clouds again.

"Now grab her!" Kouga shouted.

Ryu jumped over the horse, grabbing Kioko and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Got her Pop!" he shouted.

"Put me down!" Kioko screamed in his ear.

Ryu obeyed the lesson and squeezed the pressure point on her neck, knocking her out. He followed Kouga up the peak of mountain to the entrance of the wolf cove.

"I got me a woman!" Ryu shouted, his tail wagging behind him.

"Kioko!" Sen shouted.

(Inuyasha: Father senses tingling! Wolf turd touching my daughter! Must kill wolf turd!)

"Lesson three, son! Send someone to hold the other guy off," Kouga shouted as he signaled for some other wolves to keep Sen busy.

The two raced up to the wolf den where they were met by many other wolf demons.

"Welcome back Kouga!" Hakkaku greeted.

"Did you find Kagome?" Ginta asked.

"No, but I found one for Ryu here," Kouga said as he ruffled his son's hair. "Its Kagome's pup."

"What do I do now Pop?"

"Just lie her down somewhere and when she gets up tell her that she's your woman. That's how I got Kagome." "Then why did she have kids with another man?"

"I'll tell you when I think of an excuse."

"Ok."

Ryu set her down gently in the hay next to a fire to keep her warm. He sat down next to her waiting for her to awake. Though she did scream and kick at him before, she looked quite peaceful when she was asleep. (xD)

Sen knocked wolf after wolf out of the way with his staff. Hiten proved useful by kicking a few with his back legs.

"Keep it up Hiten," Sen shouted. "We have to get to Kioko!"

Kioko moaned a little, waking up from her unconsciousness. Her eyes fluttered open to see two blue eyes staring back. Kioko yelped, jumping back.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ryu," said the boy who belonged to the eyes. "And you.. You're my woman."

Preview: "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kioko shouted, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best!" Ryu smiled, touching the kiss lightly with his index finger. "Well don't just stand there! Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the cave. "Have fun!" Kouga called with a smirk as the wolf demons behind him chuckled. Ryu winked. "We will," he said, throwing Kioko over his shoulder.

Crappy -.- I know. But bare with me. It will get better. T&Y! R&R!


	6. The Third Addition

Runaway Runt  
Lil Rinny 

Summary: Home is where the heart is. Your family is always in your heart. But how can your family be in your home, when they want to seal you back in the future? Kioko wants to stay in the Feudal Era with her priestess mother and her hanyou father but they want her to stay in the future since she has no spiritual or demonic powers. What's a girl to do? Runaway, of course!

Chapter 5  
The Third Addition  
Kioko cocked a brow.

"Huh?"

"You're his woman," Kouga repeated as he walked up.

"I heard him the first time. But I'm not some thing at an auction. You can't just put in a bid and claim me."

"I can't?" Ryu asked confused.

"Of course you can!" Kouga said. "That's how I got Kagome!"

"Then why did she have kids with my dad?" Kioko asked in a dull tone.

"Everybody just has to bring him up," Kouga mumbled as he turned away.

"Anyways," Ryu continued. "Wolf's mate for life right? You're mine."

Kioko looked around for a way to escape. Wolves and other people were around the cave but none were the one she was looking for.

"Is something wrong?" Ryu asked.

"Where's Sen and Hiten?"

"Eh," Ryu replied slowly.

"Sen, the boy I was with. The monk."

"Oh, him? He's being eaten by my wolves," Ryu replied casually.

"What?!" Kioko screamed as she jumped up. "I have to go help him!"

Ryu sprinted after her and grabbed her around the waist, stopping Kioko.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"No! You're my woman. Besides my wolves probably already ate him."

"That's not true!" Kioko screamed. "If Sen dies… Um.. You won't have a woman to call your own!"

She smiled proudly at her threat as she saw Ryu's face drop. "You… You wouldn't really do that.. Would you?" he asked quietly.

"I would do anything for my friends," Kioko replied.

She gave her best sad face she possibly could. It was so sad it was too much for him to look at.

"Well, if he's your friend.. I suppose I could spare his life. But just this once!"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kioko shouted, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best!" Ryu smiled, touching the kiss lightly with his index finger.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the cave.

"Have fun!" Kouga called with a smirk as the wolf demons behind him chuckled.

Ryu gave them a quick smirk.

"We will," he said, throwing Kioko over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She struggled a bit.

"Just let me carry you," Ryu said. "It'll be a lot faster since you're just a slow human."

The other demons laughed again and Kioko blew her tongue out at them before Ryu took off down the mountain. He sat her down carefully at his side. As soon as the dust cleared, a raising wind made Kioko freeze in her spot, arm clinging to Ryu.

"Sen! Stop! It's me! Kioko!" she screamed.

Ryu tried keeping himself from flying into the portal but the wind was too strong.

"Sen!" Kioko screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Kioko?" someone else screamed. A loud neigh belted out.

"Hiten!"

The wind stopped suddenly. Kioko smiled as she unwrapped her arms from Ryu and ran to hug Sen.

"Sen! You're okay!" she shouted, glomping him lightly.

He had a scratch on his face and a few on his arms but other than that he was fine.

"Yeah," he replied, blushing a bit. "Come on. We better get going if we're going to reach the southern lands." "Right. Let me just get my things," Kioko said.

"Wait!" Ryu interrupted. "You're my woman now, remember? If you're leaving then I'm coming too!"

"But we're running away. You can't leave your tribe," Kioko reminded.

"Don't worry about it," Ryu replied. "I've been meaning to leave anyways. Nothing fun ever happens around here and Mom and Dad just fight about me."

"So you want to come with us?" Sen asked.

"Of course I am! What do you think?" Ryu said. "Kioko's my woman. I have to keep an eye on her, dont I?"

"Well, lets hurry," Kioko said. "Oh, Ryu, will you get my bag?"

"Sure." Ryu bent down and picked up the fox fur bag. "Holy crap! What do you put in this thing? Boulders?!"

He dragged the bag over to Kioko by the strap with all his strength but he didn't prove strong enough. Kioko picked it up with ease, pulling it over her head, and jumping up onto the horse. Sen and Ryu exchanged looks of confusion but shrugged it off. (Remember? Shippo made sure only Kioko could carry it!)

Before leaving, Ryu drew something large in the dirt below the cave with his feet.

"Are you coming or what?" Kioko asked.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ryu jumped on Hiten's back.

"It shouldn't take him this long to call off the wolves," Kouga said. "Be right back boys, I'm going to check on Ryu and Kioko."

He slowly made his way out onto the ridge. As he looked down he noticed a message written in the dirt. It read: Running' away Pop! Kouga shrugged and thought nothing of it as he walked back into the cave.

"So where's Ryu and Kioko?" Ginta asked.

"He ran away," Kouga replied nonchalantly.

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

"Nah, the kids old enough to make his own decisions. He'll survive."

"But what if Naraku finds him?" Hakkaku asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Its been so long I've almost forgotten about it. Well, we'll go after him tomorrow."

"We'll?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked.

"Yes, we'll! You're part of this tribe too you know!"

"Wow, I never thought that running away would feel so good!" Ryu exclaimed. "Now I don't have to hear my parents fight all the time!"

"Yeah! You're with us now!" Kioko replied.

"So why did ya'll run away?"

"My parents were planning on sending me back home for good so I couldn't come back," Kioko replied. "They think I'm a weakling human."

"You're not a weakling human," Ryu said, exasperated. "You're a sexy human! A sexy female human who's all mine."

He winked as he smiled rather perversely. Kioko scooted closer towards Sen for protection.

"I didn't think he was that kind of guy," Sen whispered.

"What did you say, Monk?"

"Eh, nothing!"

Preview: "Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" someone asked. A girl, around the same age as the rest of them, came running towards them with a worried look on her face. "I didn't mean knock you down. I was in a hurry." She had silver hair that fell past her shoulders and big hazel like eyes that sparkled a beautiful golden brown. She had pointed ears much like a demon's and long claws. She bared fangs a bit smaller than any regular demon's but just as lethal. On her face were four pink stripes, two on each cheek. "Its okay. We're fine."

Okay, crappy by the minute but dont worry. (I say that a lot. Sorry 9.9) Chapter 7 and 8 will be the best. I promise. Naraku comes and he... Well.. Dont want to give away the story ;; Just keep reading. We still got a few more chapters to go. T&Y! R&R!


End file.
